Gasp The Pajamas!
by EmotionallyConfuzzled
Summary: Edward won't wear any stupid pajamas, so Bella decides to get him some. What will happen? Better than it sounds, I'm no good at summaries!Sorry! Takes place 1 year after Breaking Dawn, in Bella's POV. One-shot.


**Hey Everyone! It's Edward-Jasper-Love here! I have come up with the idea for this Twilight fanfic! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me (plz?) . Read and Review! I appreciate it! Oh and this takes place one year after Breaking Dawn and is written in Bella's POV.—Edward-Jasper-Love P.S-sorry if you don't think it's long enough.I tried to make it as long as I could, but it's only my first fan-fic, so I didn't know what the average is. ^-^ enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:…..Really people, if I owned Twilight, do you think I would be sitting here writing on fanfiction? I thought so…. And if I did own it, don't you think I would be busy with Edward and Jasper? Of course! So I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I flopped onto the bed in mine and Edward's small cottage. I was super tired. Could vampires even get tired? Well I was.

Edward was going to be home soon. He had gone hunting with Emmett and Jasper not too long ago. Emmett had complained about all of them not having enough "Brotherly Bonding Time". Huh. I wished I could fall asleep to pass the time until he came back. It was dawn and Renesmee was not awake yet, so I could not interact with my darling daughter.

I was in my pajamas. I was wearing light blue, comfy shorts and a dark blue tank top. Alice would scold me on my sense of fashion if she was here right now. Edward thought it was pointless to wear pajamas when we didn't even sleep, so he didn't wear them. He said he hadn't worn them since 1918, and he didn't plan to.

But they made me feel comfy, and they gave me the impression that I actually _had_

slept, when we got up in the morning.

I was lying, face down on the pillows of our big bed, when I heard a playful growl coming from behind me. I looked up and Edward was right next to me, lounging on our bed, his feet dangling off the side, seeing as he was kind of turned sideways.

"Hello, love." He said politely, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Hi. How's your day been?" I asked him.

"Very dull and boring, without you in it. Yours?" he asked, still smiling.

"The same." I replied.

He gave me a quick kiss, but, of course, I pulled him back towards me, immediately, and tangled my fingers in his bronze hair…

Soon we were rolling around on our huge bed, his lips crushing into mine, our hands, permanently tangled in each other's hair...

"Could you guys stop making out for, like, two seconds!? It's important!" A little pixie-like voice, yelled suddenly.

I sat bolt, upright, which caused a little trouble for Edward, because his hands were definitely tangled in my hair, and me sitting up caused him to be yanked with me, so he now had his face against the bed while his hands were still in my hair.

"What the hell, Alice!? You could have knocked! We have a door, you know!" I yelled back at her, while Edward was still trying to detangle his hands from my hair, with poor results.

It was Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Esme. Had the whole family come to watch us make out on _our_ bed? From the look on Esme's face, they had been standing there for a while. She looked embarrassed. Jasper was laughing at Edward, who was still trying to get his fingers out of my hair, while glaring at Jasper. Rosalie looked utterly bored with the events, unfolding before her. Alice looked irritated.

"We did knock! At least a dozen times! Obviously, you were too preoccupied to notice..." she giggled.

Jasper snickered. Now they were all looking at Edward, who was _still _trying to get his fingers out of my hair.

"Shut up, Jasper! This isn't funny; I have long piano player's fingers. They're seriously stuck." Edward said, which only made Jasper laugh harder.

Edward growled. "If I wasn't attached to Bella right now, I'd attack you."

"Anyway, Bella," Alice continued, "Rosalie, Esme and I are going shopping, and you're coming too!" She said, excitedly.

"What?!?!NOOOOOOOO!!! Alice, please, I don't want to go shopping! Edward just got home, and Renesmee hasn't even woken up yet, and…and…ugh! "I said, standing up, which caused even more trouble with the hands-stuck-in-hair dilemma.

"Nope, you are coming with us! No ifs, ands, or buts! Were going to the Lingerie store so come on!" She said back to me

I groaned. There was no fighting with Alice. I guess I had to go. I sighed as I started to walk out the door with them, but them I remembered Edward's fingers were _still_ tangled in my hair.

"I guess we have to do something about this first." I said, secretly glad to get to spend a few more minutes with Edward before I left.

* * *

It took us while to get Edward's fingers out of my hair, so we ended up leaving at about 10:30. We took Alice's yellow Porsche. I pouted all the way to the mall. When we got to the mall and went into the Lingerie store, something caught my eye.

"Oh my GOD!!! I _need_ this!" I yelled out in the store.

Alice came running over to me in a flash. She even used vampire speed, but no one saw her.

"Bella?! Did you get a sense of style? What did you find? Try it on right now! Let me see it!" She said frantically.

"No! Not for me! For Edward! He would look awesome in these!" I said, holding up a pair of green plaid soft pajama pants and a tight black pajama shirt.

"Hey…that's a good idea! Those would be awesome on him! Jazz would look good in them too!" She started happy jumping and clapping her hands.

"Hey, I bet Emmett would look good in those!" Rosalie popped up out of nowhere and said.

"Then it's settled!" I said, "We are going to get are husbands some pajamas! I want Edward to have green." I said.

"Emmett gets red! He looks sexy in red." Rosalie said.

"Jasper looks cool in blue, so I'll get him the blue ones!" Alice said.

"And they all get a tight black shirt to go along with the pants." I said, and they agreed with me.

We showed Esme and she loved them, but she didn't get any for Carlisle. We got home quickly and all went to our husbands.

" Ohhhhh Eeeedwardddd? Are you here?" I called out into our cottage.

" I'm over here, love. I'm putting Renesmee down for a nap."

"Well come over here!" I said to him.

I went to our room and waited for him. When he came in I ran, vampire speed, over to him and hugged his waist. I was still a little bit stronger than him because the effects of being a newborn hadn't worn off completely, and he wasn't expecting the sudden impact, so we toppled over. As soon as we got back up, I went to go get the pajamas.

I brought them over and thrust them into his arms.

"Put them on! I want to see how they look!" I said to him.

He had no choice but to obey me, so he changed into them. He looked in the mirror and said "I look pretty sexy**."(A/N: A little OOC, I know**)

I giggled. He really did. He looked awesome. He looked like a Greek god in pajamas.

"Well, I'm glad you liked them, because you're going to wear them all day tomorrow." I told him.

"What?!" He said.

"Oh, calm down. You won't look like an idiot. Rosalie and Alice got Emmett and Jasper some too. All three of you are going to wear them tomorrow. And tonight, I might add." I added playfully, dropping into a crouch, and slowly walking toward him. He had immediately brightened at the idea that Jasper and Emmett were going to have to wear pajamas all through-out the day too.

"Oh really, Mrs. Cullen?" He said using his low, enchanting, voice, that always made me melt.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen…" I said as I pounced on him and took him to the ground.

* * *

We were walking to the main house after getting up in the morning and waking Renesmee up.

"Daddy, why are you wearing pajamas in the day-time?" She had asked, giggling.

"Because, I love your mother very much, that's why." He had told her faking a sigh, with an amused expression on his face.

We walked into the main house and into the giant living room, where everyone was bound to be. I saw Jasper and Emmett looking very pissed and annoyed, and I couldn't help the loud burst of laughter that escaped me. They looked, of course, like gods in their new pajamas, but they looked so annoyed it was funny.

Emmett shot me a look, and that shut me up, but before I was done laughing, I heard Edward start to laugh too.

"You guys look like idiots!" He said while laughing, forgetting that he had some on too.

"Speak for yourself, Edward! You have some too, so shut it!" Emmett yelled, with his arms crossed.

That sobered him up quickly, and he went back to looking just as annoyed as his brothers. Alice and Rosalie chose that moment to come in, and they started laughing at the sight of our husbands. They looked so annoyed, that Alice and Rosalie couldn't help laughing. I joined in with them, and pretty soon we were clutching at our sides, trying not to fall.

There was a noise that sounded like footsteps, and in came Jacob, with a muddy raincoat. He hung his raincoat up, and then turned around to look at us. As soon as he saw Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, he fell to the floor and started rolling around, laughing.

When he finally found the will to stand, he asked "What the hell are you guys wearing?"

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper, looked murderous. They had that I-want-to-rip-your-head-off-with-my-bare-hands-and-I-can-do-it-too look that only vampires can get.

"Oh come on guys, the pajamas look great on you. I'm telling the truth." I told them.

They grumbled something unintelligible, and I laughed.

The light outside got darker and darker, to where it was almost twilight. I decided we were going to go visit Charlie.

"Hey Nessie, do you want to go see Grandpa?" I asked her. She loved going over to Charlie's and if Renesmee wanted to, Edward wouldn't object. I was sure he wasn't going to want to go, if he had to wear his pajamas. But I wasn't going to let him change.

"Hey Edward, Nessie wants to go to Charlie's so let's go before it gets to dark." I told him, seeing him coming into the room.

"Okay, just let me change first." He said walking out of the room.

"Nope, nope, nope!" I told him happily. "You're wearing those the _whole_ day. And we're going over to Charlie's so you will just have to wear them.

Jasper and Emmett started laughing like maniacs.

"Whoa, dude, I feel bad for you!" Emmett said, between laughs.

"I feel your pain, man. Literally." Jasper said, looking anything but sympathetic.

"Shut it…" Edward grumbled as we walked to his Volvo.

When we got to Charlie's he was surprised to see Edward in a really tight black shirt(that showed off his muscles, might I add) and green pajama pants.

"So…Edward…" He said, but Edward interrupted him.

"Bella made me wear them." He said quickly.

"Oh be quiet, they look good on you." I said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon, and some of the night at Charlie's but then we decided to go home. We told Charlie good night, got Renesmee, and drove home.

We ran to our cottage, so we got there in a couple of seconds. We laid Renesmee down to sleep, went to our room.

I started kissing Edward as soon as we shut our door. He kissed me back, enthusiastically. I gestured toward the bed, and I pushed him on it. He growled playfully, and we started kissing again.

"I love you." I said, breathless. Even though I didn't need to breathe, my breathing was still ragged.

"As I love you." He said, just as breathless.

After about 15 minutes of rolling around, kissing, I decided it was time for something more. As soon as I started to pull his tight black shirt off (I didn't want to tear it off, like his other ones) he stopped.

"Um, Bella, we can't do _that_ right now…" He said, while I was lying on his chest still kissing him and trying to get his shirt off at the same time. I gave him a confused face. What was he talking about?

"Uhh…Well, Bella…..my hands are stuck in your hair again."

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it, Love it? Tell me! Review, review, review! This is a one-shot, so there's not gonna be anymore chapters. But….If you really, really, really, want another chapter, I will obey, as long as you give me an idea for it. So………………………..**

**Just click this little button down here…Yep, right there…click it! Plz?—Edward-Jasper-Love**


End file.
